Only Intending On Buying a Fish
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: Finn is a lonely, abused orphan. Will Schuester is a bored man who collects fish. At the pet shop, the two briefly meet but that was all Finn needed to love him. After that one day, Finn cannot bear to keep away. Will was only intending on buying a fish, but he ends up dealing with a persistent Finn. AU, where Will and Finn are not father and son figures. INCOMPLETE.
1. Will

Finishing paper work and allowing a few sips of coffee occasionally interrupt. Sighing and constantly having life dragged from him, Will Schuester had been caught in a trance many times and often could not blame himself. This was a sorrowful reality, being a bachelor with a deadbeat last-resort career. It jabbed him in the part of your heart where passion lies.

He moaned, dropping his pen in relief. Finally another day's worth of work had been finished.

"Hey, guys!" Will smiled to the aquarium beside him. He gazed around, his eyes following the rainbow of magnificent fish dashing in the water. Mack, a red betta fish and his definite favorite, had swam up to the glass and seemed to be waving his fins hello. It always made Will chuckle a little.

Will was aware that he may have been a little eccentric. Though, there was no crime involved to his small fish obsession and ability to love them more than anything currently. Ever since his wife had divorced him two years prior, having pets seemed to return mirth in the home - with betta, molly, platy and clown fishes being the simplest to maintain and non-threatening to him or others.

He had been a mostly satisfied man. Except for just one cavity running through his life, a cavity unable to be filled or even diagnosed.


	2. Unordinary Find

The cashier at the pet shopped greeted him as he would practically every week. "Just filled the stock." Fish, of course. What else stock would Will be engaged in?

"Sorry Rebecca," he said, "just here for food, but thanks for telling me." Yes, he'd be there so often that he properly grown to meet the 4 pm cashier. Mike worked a shift at 11 am. Will could see how ridiculous this had been of him, so dedicated to fish that he captivated the entire focus until he picked the special one to welcome into his home.

Will was broken from his concentration due to a figure causing utter havoc. The workers excluded their responsibilities from the necessity list, and went off to disrupt the disturbance itself. The figure appeared to be a young boy, assumed to be around fourteen in Will's eyes.

Now, perceiving two workers grow violent, flogging the boy with dog leashes. Seeing small tears jump across the boy's eyelids and scurry down his cheeks. Something was not valid, and not only in Will's eyes but also in his heart.

He was unsure what he was getting himself into, though he must act. He could not let this happen, even if the boy had committed wrong; the boy did not deserve this severe punishment, especially from people who had not been his guardians with consent. Already seeing such tears and pleas for liberty made Will consider that the boy had not deliberately offended. With this contemplation lingering, he impulsively yelled out, "Stop!"

The boy glanced directly at him, with a faith-holding gleam. The gleam seemed to capture a sense of heroism and hope that he would be rescued from a pain of sorts. His pretty little face was plenty great, but the contusions and non-existent expressions were the things that truly attracted focus. Will highly doubted that it was not a result of this trauma, but from something previous and very suspicious. This was not a lesson, this was abuse; possibly joined with frequent harm outside also.

The workers stared him down. It was now fair confrontation to begin, and even if Will was able to settle them for a discussion, they were surely not going to surrender their dominance and weapons only to chance a loss. One had set out ready, now with broom in hand to replace his leash. He replied to Will's shout, "Why should we?"


	3. Bitterness Sunken

_Dear guest reviewer, this is the style of my writing. I am fresh and distinctive, I refer to many synonyms to keep it sole and intriguing. And I hope it doesn't bother you, sorry if so. Enjoy, everyone. _

* * *

"Why should we?"

Will was about trembling now. He was growing indecisive of his actions. Though previously poised, being in this moment dwindled his self assurance and made him want to slowly turn back and abort the disaster. But no, he could not just abandon the boy that needed a hero and some two bastards that required a lesson of respect. Even if it meant brewing himself up into trouble, he would; for the boy especially and most certainly.

"Yes," the other worker included, "why should we allow this to happen, this young man running rampant over our business without proper discipline?"

"Because I am in charge of him," Will gulped, with slight hesitation, "and only I am allowed to lay a finger on him." It was a fib, a superior deceit. Nonetheless, it was a high chance at liberating the boy. What else did he expect himself to do? Representing as an authority figure of the minor had been a decent and legitimate defense for he and the boy as well.

As Will prayed this strategy would be successful, he hadn't noticed any improvement. He realized that he would have to pretend once again, with an even more difficult process: claiming the boy. "Hey, bud!"

The boy gave him a sheepish grin, his tears dissolving. It was obvious that he loved this positive attention.

Will must keep it neutral, simultaneously holding key words that the boy may have liked to hear. "Come over here, we have to get you home so I can go to work." Everyone enjoyed going home after a harsh day, so no way he could decline that.

It seemed as if the workers appreciated the sound of that also. They were mostly convinced that this was being resolved, well, at least by the looks.

The three here trusted him, and the workers were found allowing the inferior boy to scurry in Will's custody. Will's scheme was genius work, utterly brilliant. And after a moment of concealed murmurs between the boy, Will had yet to support this plot and play position as dominant. By placing an open and threatening hand on the boy's rear, he could easily say, "You're in for a good one if you keep acting up."

He recognized the boy's shakiness and high fear, so he served him a few pats on the shoulder. Rough hour that would be recapped and healed shortly.

Will took him at least a few blocks down, out of sight from anyone but strangers, before speaking up. This would be a terrible time to mention the possibility of getting better, since the boy was probably not waiting for a peer encouragement.


	4. Yet Not So Simple

Will could still sense the tremendous fear in the boy, whom had been forming up frantically. Will frowned, trying not to make direct sight of the small and sorrowed countenance. He wasn't able to.

The boy spoke up, semi inaudibly and with a pale manner, "Are you going to give me my whipping? It's been a while." It was apparent he had been musing over this, being stiff and hesitant the entire way.

"No." Will sighed and grasped the boy's shoulder reassuringly. "No, I won't." The consideration, the bare image pertaining to the boy's question made Will shiver. It was barely possible for him to even think of attacking the boy for such a stupid happening. It was an impulsive blunder, and it had been plainly seen that the boy was apologetic and regretful for the trouble he'd caused.

The boy plopped onto a park bench about a moment post, moaning and grasping his foot. He seemed either exhausted or in pain, or both. He wasn't to go any further on the foot.

Will, though cogitating on how he may have been intrusive, had joined him on the bench and was leaning closely. He was enormously distressed himself, discovering the boy in suffering and in need for tender care, that he jerked over to the foot. "Let me see that, buddy."

The boy grew overwrought, wide eyed and covered in grimace, stirring and pulling away. "No, don't hurt me!" Spreading his palms out before him, he forced his own security bubble from danger. "Go away, please, I don't want to be... My feet are most sensitive, and sore, if you're going to beat me then avoid them." He even pleaded for his request to be valid.

Will stood up and discreetly eased away for the boy to retrieve his space. Presently, his soul contained a mass of they boy's agony as if they collided and compared. Will could feel the rugged and brutal anguish coursing through the boy, and it was plenty unpleasant. He was unable to recognize what would provide the boy solace, excluding the personal space of which everyone needed. Could it be worse, shan't if so.

"No, no," the boy shockingly begged, with a hoarse and subdued tone, "please don't go."

Will gulped, wallowing in many horrible results of his contemplation. This boy had very least going for him. He was indecisive whether he desired to be accompanied or lonesome in the heat. The way of being accompanied and the definition of it was likely new to him, with the absurd state he'd been put into and the weight that was required to be held onto his disapproving shoulders. It seemed that the boy consistently dealt with the world's contempt according to the improper and depressed stance he took. It was a notion of Will that the boy took spectator's opinions as valid and grew insecure enough to not even focus on his own being.

Will slowly returned to the set of the bench, but continued to keep distance. The boy needed that, whether he could come to a conclusion of wanting it or not.

He met Will's eyes and politely smiled, then after noticing they had locked eyes he quickly glanced away. Will could only translate that as the boy's attempt of keeping simple and slow to go. He found it nice to find that the boy had low expectations.

"Thank you," the boy said, barely as hesitant as before, "for that. You saved me." He ran a hand over his neck, slightly hiding his blush and appreciation with his raised arm.

Will studied the smaller hand, the knuckles as worked and battered as the rest of the boy. But he chose to ignore the properties that related to harm, as it only struck him in the spirit, and he instead returned the pride. He convinced the denying boy that he did have to save him, that he was unable to allow the abuse to take place.

The boy repeated the blessing, then placed an uneasy hand on his chin that would make its way to cover parts of his nervous face. By making brief glances over, Will couldn't doubt that the boy was suffering utter tension since he'd been in that stage as well and was aware of the struggle. Will tried to balance between his empathy and sympathy, but could not come to a fair solution; it was all probably just build up of fear and the worse. And if Will experienced it, the boy should have most definitely felt twice as terrorized.

Nevertheless, regarding the bitterness, the boy had not been deterred to settle around Will and communicate. Will found that nice as well.

Will was the one to speak up this time, quietly in a way that wouldn't break the calm impression he created. He hung his head low. "Usually people have an explanation. You want to, maybe, tell me what happened back there?"

The boy replied, "This giant spider crawled on me. Scared the hell out of me. I tried to flick it away but then the people started whipping me. I don't know why, I didn't do anything wrong."

Will's senses completely collapsed about now. What the boy told him, in a few gulps, had seeped in and was slowly tearing up Will's spirit. It was the worst thing he'd heard in probably all his time, not including the fact that he wasn't familiar with the outer world.

"Or did I?"

"No you didn't," Will answered, not just because that was what the boy needed to hear but because it was the truth. "You did nothing wrong."

"Seems like I do. People are always punishing me and scolding me."

Will could see that the abuse not only caused the boy to feel miniature in the action, though also very guilty and shame-bearing. Shame-bearing of false accusations and misconceptions of punishment that was really just abuse.


	5. Considering the Soft Side

It was torturous to consider, but undeniably true.

The boy's stomach roared violently and persistently from desperation to obtain a fulfilling repast of any sort, it nor taste buds would be fastidious or choosy. Finn hadn't had a meal, even a small bite, since who knows when.

He noticed the man glimpsing over to check on him every moment he happened to make a response to grief. The man definitely cared, and the boy was grateful and appreciative, though of the reason, he asked. Of course it was the man's job to save him, the man could not just allow those reprobates to empty him of dignity and senses. But why did the man do it? Not everyone tends to their job if they are not interested or feel insecure enough to back away. The man must have been super determined or dedicated to jump into the darkness and be his saver.

A repeat, why did the man do it? The boy saw no trail of special qualities or reliable skills; he was useless in his mind but it was not deliberate, only a habit of reflecting on others' say. Though it had been true. What made him appear so significant in the man's eyes? How did the man, actually, what did the man find so magnificent of him?

"I can tell someone's hungry," the man chuckled.

Oh, right. The boy was reminded of his desire for food. He'd just been so adjusted to putting it off that it... Don't mind that. He wouldn't speak of anything pertaining his suffering right now, he must relish and treasure this unique opportunity to adore the soft side of reality. "Yeah, sort of." Besides, he was obviously overwrought, enough to admit it and know the way to escape.

The man stood and led him to a large although barren joint on the edge of the block. He hurried to a booth and he curled up protectively while the man slid in right next to him. The man barely being a few inches away made the boy smile with security and heaps of protection, not to mention a warm grin back at him.


	6. Stabilized Manner

Will watched the tension in the boy. After the hard sight, he gave the boy's back a light pat. But once the boy had shifted further away, it wasn't difficult to infer that the boy did not favor it. He gulped, he had possibly set off the boy's aggressive relations to the hand beats against the body. Now as he proceeded to rub instead, the boy had grown positive and trusting of him again.

"May I take your order, mister?" a waitress responded to the large quantity of time he'd spent sitting silently.

It so happened that she startled the boy, fortunately least enough for him to remain settled. Will was relieved well and grand, until a broomstick appeared to be in her possession. He cleverly and very quickly decided he would distract the boy, knocking the pepper shaker down to noisily meet the hard table. The boy would not be able to discover that broomstick, ever, for it would peel the scabs from his wounds and return him to a bleeding state.

Will replied to the waitress, and won the two some spare time to view the menu. As the waitress wandered off to another duty, he introduced the menu to the boy, only to be inquired of "What's that? Can I get that, and that?" Sure, it may have been a slight bother, although it was more magical to have the sight of his eager and amusement than his tears.

Once ordering, he recognized satisfaction and solace grow onto the boy whilst the demons began to evanesce.

Will realized he possessed infallibility. He had achieved at this boy's darkest hour, persistent and bold. The boy seemed to very much enjoy this conclusion and Will had not failed him for a moment which was the sign that he'd been flawless, especially during the coldness with no allies and just instinct.

He must now, in the moment, make the food credible to the boy. The boy would definitely shun it if it were possibly to contain danger or involve harm - of which Will inferred from his behavior. Though hesitant on the possibility that it may not have been effective or correct, he soon came to bribing the boy into eating the food.

"I'm not so sure about that..." The boy kept his guard and supported it. "But might I ask, what will I get?" It was obvious that Will's strategy had been working, with the boy questioning the consequences even.

Will didn't pause, only answering, "We'll see, dig in." For a risk, it was pretty clever and was highly convincing to the boy. Will had succeeded yet again, he realized, once he found the boy nibbling at his plate and almost immediately gulping overly.

Maybe it wasn't the bribe, but utter hunger? Sheer starvation and exhaustion working the boy to devour the delicious and miraculous refection?

To ease and settle the boy a bit, he placed a hand on the smaller shoulder beside him. This was probably to be the boy's best moment to ever live, seeming as so due to the diagnosed suffering. To compensate, Will resumed rubbing as earlier.


	7. Sour Position

Will found the boy gradually sliding and making his way closer. This contact wasn't intended to be as sour as it was. Though it remained not a shock. With the harsh stones that the day had pelted on the boy, Will expected much bitterness - and again, it was not a surprise.

Once making his way home, with the boy following, time seemed to go by slowly.

They were compelled to make a brief introduction to one another, being reminded that they continued to be strangers. Though it was probably okay, as two names would only barely impact what they day had become.

"Finn," Will hummed, just to try it. "Finn."

The boy, Finn, glanced up towards Will. "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

Finn reached out for the man's slightly large two fingers, tenderly though very lightly. Will felt the mean, battered knuckles and utter madness within the grip. And it-

"Hey," Finn spoke, disrupting his train of thoughts. Well, it was maybe more as a street race route instead of train tracks, due to the bumps and unimaginable paths ahead. Oh well, at least they were getting somewhere within a decent rate and difficulty.

Will had been grateful, for this had been the most of Finn's voice he'd heard all day. He attempted to drag this along to keep the touch and also to dig some unsolved conflicts. "Yes?"

"Why are you so nice?"

How would he respond? No, more as: how could a person ever ask such a thing? It wasn't Finn's place, no one's place actually. Why would someone so easily exclude the world and imply an individual as _nice_? Where did Finn's _you_ originate? Just the tone he inquired with, the way he laid the question down. Simply as if no one else cared but the one_ you_, the _you_ being Will - a stranger, just happening to be in the pet shop at abuse o'clock. And there was no choice but to consider that there was more than an AM and PM label on abuse o'clock, which had been insulting to Will's nature.

Will said, "Because." Yes, just a quick word. What else for him to speak? It wasn't so easy to summarize in a way Finn would level with, not regarding the fact that it would be hard for Will to even get it all out.

Finn sighed. Apparently he was to wonder again later.


End file.
